Gotoh
|kana = ゴトー |rōmaji = Gotō |name = Gotoh |manga debut = Chapter 40 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 22 (2011) |japanese voice = Takashi Matsuyama (1999) Kenyuu Horiuchi (2011) |english voice = James D. Hopkins (1999) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |height = 182 cm |weight = 61 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Black |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Family butler |type = Unknown |abilities = Coin Bullets |Abilities = Coin Bullets |image gallery =yes}} Gotoh (ゴトー, Gotō) was a butler in service of the Zoldyck Family. All contacts from outside goes through him first before reaching the main house.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 He has been serving the Zoldycks for many years and is considered as a trusted butler in care of Killua Zoldyck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Gotoh originates from Meteor City. Appearance Gotoh is a tall man with sharp eyes that looks to be around his early or late thirties; he is well groomed — from his black formal suit to his combed-back black hair. He has a trimmed beard and wears glasses with pointed frames. Personality An enigmatic and intimidating character, Gotoh is courteous as a butler should be but is strict regarding the family's security and secrecy protocol. Despite his cool exterior he can be as hotblooded as Leorio but typically keeps his temper under control. He's loyal and protective of his masters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 According to Killua, Gotoh hates to use tricks and cover-up even during a game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Gotoh was also shown to be sympathetic to the feelings of Kikyo Zoldyck when her husband allows Killua to leave with Gon and his friends. Gotoh cares for Killua as if he was his own son.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Killua once expressed to Gon his recurring nightmares of Gotoh chasing him with a knife. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Gotoh makes his first appearance answering Gon on the phone in the butlers' quarters. Gon tries to convince him, to put Killua on the phone but is repeatedly declined by Gotoh due to security measures.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 The two meet personally in the Zoldyck butlers' quarters, after the butlers are informed that Killua's father has already allowed Killua to leave with Gon. There, Gotoh indulges Gon and his friends in a game of coin toss with their and Canary's lives at stake until Killua arrives at the butlers' quarters. Gon's group eventually wins due to Gon's good eyesight. When Gon reunites with Killua, Gotoh bids them farewell but not without using a final coin trick on Gon to show him that not everything in the world is what it seems.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Gotoh is one of the four servants accompanying Killua and Alluka on their way to save Gon. In comparison to another senior butler Tsubone, he is more lenient to Killua. While they are going to Gon's hospital on a car, he speaks to Leorio then eventually Morel on the phone to negotiate on the conditions they want upon their arrival. After that their car runs into Illumi's ambush and gets driven off a cliff. Killua then escapes with Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 326 Gotoh, Canary and Amane quickly chase after him. On the way they encounter Hisoka. Gotoh tells the other butlers to go first and so he stays behind to fight him. Although at first he is able to neutralize Hisoka's Bungee Gum with his spinning coins, he ends up in Hisoka's trap and his throat is slit. It appears that he already is dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 327 After the incidents regarding the Election and Gon´s recovery, Canary and Amane are seen on Gotoh´s grave, confirming his death. A Kiriko is seen posing as Gotoh. It is implied that the Zoldycks recruited the beast in order to keep his death a secret from Killua and Alluka. Abilities & Powers Being one of the most trusted butlers of the Zoldyck family, Gotoh is an expert fighter. His weapon of choice are coins that he enhances with nen and throws at the enemy. Nen Trivia *The Hunter × Hunter character guidebook published in 2001 reveals Gotoh originated from Meteor City. *Gotoh shares the same voice actor whom also voices Ikalgo and Koala in the 2011 anime. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters